User talk:Awesome3000
=My Talk Page= __TOC__ Friendly Request can i be your friends (if you want please add me im verrell123) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 11:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please add me for items every day.I is Flamethrower13 on MLN. Hi! I'm bmeister487 on MLN. I'd be glad to be your friend! Nice nice page man!-- 02:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It is still a work in progress. 02:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Great that your here! need anything buy it from my store! Do you want to make a store yourself I am good at that? 02:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice neat sig! BTW check out Terrific Trades and do you know what a traffic page is?-- 02:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what a traffic page is. 02:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Want a store? 02:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, I was also thinking of starting a auction stand. 02:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Joeman wanted to do that there aren't any on thewiki ifyou want I can help you set one up. See the link in my signature to my store for a really good store. 02:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Want help with your auction stand do you want the timer template? 13:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Clicks go to alter ego. 14:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Request can i be your friends????????? verrell123 03:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean. also can you fix your sig please. 03:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) can i be your friends in MLN??? verrell123 03:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nix what I said earlierr-Half the clicks go to hawk, half to elemental module. 03:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Verrell's signature is not broken. Its just a shrinking signature I can show you how to make one. 03:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I mean all the code comes on my page He needs to use Template:Nosubst 03:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I know-But its kind of hard to show them how-I tried but eventually they jsut told me their password and i did it for them. 03:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) -- 04:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) two barnstars coming up(they will go wrong) ok i did not add my name on there because they keep on going wrong theres the secound one well doneMln vs clubpages 20:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) oh and i forgot you did some great edits on this wiki:) -- 16:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Test coding but I do not use IE for that reason I use firefox so it should work on me... are you sure that it works with yours? If so does the -moz-border radios in my sig work? Use both -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; P.S. The moz-borders in your sig do not work in Chrome 06:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that tell me if it works-- 00:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Each piece was individually rounded, I've fixed it. 07:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I want my sig to look good for all users!-- 17:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Just saw it I'll take you up on your offer of 100 Thornax for 5 clicks from store talk if you want. Honestly, I don't care where they come from as long as I get them. I've been waiting to get this order filled for a long time. Thanks, Tilmangoins (talk 14:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I have sent you a friend request 02:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) fluffy, right? Where you want me to click? Tilmangoins (talk 03:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, On my DEM please. 06:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I gave you double the clicks since the rest of the store mods seem to have become so unprofessinal lately, and you actually answered my request Tilmangoins (talk 13:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Thanks 06:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) auction you won my auction. please click my Framer's Apprentice Factory Module 37 times and i'll send you the stuff. Thanks, 00:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Clicks done, Thanks. 05:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks! 17:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) my sig I used diff colors and your color template. 20:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks cool. 06:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) mrgoodall yes i do still want the starter kit but nothing else! random #s since you made your own cool random color template, could you help me make a random number template?? like to make it generate random numbers?? (2 digits preferably). THANKS!! 21:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Easy. What are you going to use this for? 04:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) i dont really know. i just thought it would be cool to generate random numbers and maybe later on i could think of a project to use them in. group do you want to be in my group performance module?? i got mln vs clubpages and bobafett2 to join, and if you dont want the extra help since you are almost rank 6, then dont worry, i will go ask someone else. Please and Thank you, this should help me speed through rank 6. 02:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sure. you need to unblock me. Done, sorry. 01:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) thats ok. sorry i have to remove my module so fast cause i need more space on my page to put rank 7 modules. i already harvested 20 or so hit singles so you should have that amount. i might put that module up later, but not now. you can go tell mln vs clubpages to put you in his module and to remove me from it, he can also help you just like he helped me. sorry. :( Code and i don't want to list all here ☺-- 10:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 05:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) this is for you no wait two of these Thank you. 00:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Penguin.jpg changed by Flex217 on Lego Adventures Wiki please use LDD so it looks 3D and use PNG type for pictures on my wiki. 20:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)